


View Poll Results

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Characters Interact with Fandom, Ficlet, Gen, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Yuri sees a skating forum's poll about who has the best triple axel, andobviouslythere's only one right answer - Yuuri.





	View Poll Results

**[Men] POLL: Who has the best 3A?**  
  
Yuri shouldn't have even been on this shitty forum in the first place, but he was bored, and nothing else was happening on the internet.  
  
He wasn't one of the options, but of course Victor was, though at least it was kind of justified. Victor's triple axel wasn't bad, and even Yuri had to admit that it was impressive to see him tag loops onto it, sometimes several in a row when he was in practice. But JJ? What the fuck was he doing on there? Canadian fans were so weirdly impressed by him. Maybe that was what happened when you didn't have any medalists for a couple of years, you got attached to the next person to grab a medal at Four Continents and started complaining about their scores. As for everyone else in the list, eh. None of them were bad, but none of them could be called the best, except for....  
  
There was only one correct answer to a poll on this topic. Yuri didn't pick Victor; he selected Yuuri Katsuki, and was shocked to find that he was only leading by five votes when the page reloaded. The triple axel was Katsudon's _thing_ , after step sequences and musicality! He could land it from a spread eagle and look like he hadn't even been leading into it, he could land it when it went wonky, he'd even landed it in Sochi when his program was falling apart. Victor himself had said that Yuuri's axel was better than his! He'd done it in Victor's weird combination in that one video, and he'd made it look just as good! There were practically love letters to the thing on fan blogs laden with gifs! Not that Yuri had any reason to know about those. (He'd been trying to study it for tips while he was stretching the other day. Yakov wanted the success rate on his to be higher. _Yuri_ wanted the success rate on his to be higher. He didn't want to lose out when they competed because Yuuri could get +3 GOE on the thing like breathing when the judges remembered to use their eyes.)  
  
Growling to himself, Yuri swiped away and searched for one of those gifs, half-thinking of using it to make a point. He got stuck on rewatching the first good one he found, instead. It was from some low-level competition that Katsudon shouldn't have even been at, showing the axel in his short program. The black fabric of his costume made his lines easy to pick out as he posed mid-spread eagle, dropped his arms, then turned into the axel and jumped it as though it was nothing, high and well-controlled. Easy, elegant, even balletic. If only his quads were like that. Yuri watched the movement of his shoulders, his arms, the position of his torso, the muscles at work in his legs, everything coordinated together again and again and again.  
  
At least, until he heard Yakov shouting his name. He dropped his phone into his pocket and scrambled to get his skates on. Back to work, with the image of that perfect jump still playing in front of his eyes and making him itch to jump that way himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: voting  
> (If I ever write a third ficlet about Yuri being mad about People Being Wrong on the Internet, I'll have to make a series for them.)


End file.
